The Past Can Still Be Rewritten
by nattykitty555
Summary: Dean Winchester was starting to see things through a new eye. Having finally the thought of settling down with his new girlfriend Natalie. Dean couldn't feel happier sure there are some problems but Natalie is the only thing that's holding his sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you know. This is a Dean/OC pairing. I have written this story for another website and it had done pretty well.So I thought I should give it a go. Please if you rate tell the truth if you liked the story.

Disclamer: I do Not own Supernatural. but I do own Natalie, Kristin, Kat and Alix that appear later on in the story. 

****

**Dean's POV**

I packed the last of the weapons into my duffel bag as I smirked at the successes of this hunt. We had defeated the bad guy and in the process saved a few lives as well.

_And that's what the job's about_. I thought to myself.

"Dean." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Natalie standing there. Her hair still dripping wet from her shower.

"You know you really didn't have to shower." I stated.

"Well I smelt of demon blood and sewage." Natalie replied as she walked closer towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, instantly my hands went to her hips and pulled her towards me.

"There was no point... your going to smell of something else." I whispered into her ear as I nibbled it slightly just enough to get her craving for me.

"Dean... "Natalie groaned out slightly.

Too be honest at first sight Natalie really wasn't my type of chick not because she was Sammy's age or ugly in fact she was very easy on the eye. Sammy had told me that maybe it was for the fact that Natalie wasn't a slut and didn't wear what I liked to see on a chick. That made her somewhat not my type.I really don't get it.

But it's funny how feelings can change over time I know mine did.

I started to find myself getting over-protective over Natalie every time a guy looked at her or tried to pick her up I was there, wrapping my arms around her hips pulling her closer towards me saying I was her boyfriend and well you can imagine what that would have caused.

Frustration and a bunch of sexual tension before we both gave in and had sex. A few months later I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend.

My lips traveled from her earlobe to her lips where I brushed them against hers teasingly.

"Where's Sam?" I asked as I breathed hot air onto her lips.

"You know where Sam is..." Natalie almost whimpered.

_How could I forget_ I thought bitterly to myself.

"Dean we will get him back." Natalie stated, looking at me, concern flashing through those hazel eyes of hers.

"Yeah I know." I replied as I looked away from her and unlatched my hands from around her hips and made my way towards the window.

"I wonder where he is now? What he is doing? If he's killed---" I stated as the last bit slowly faded.

"Dean don't beat yourself up." Natalie stated as she walked towards me and placed her hand onto my shoulder.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for Sam becoming evil." Natalie whispered.

"Yeah I do... I should have been there to protect him... I had made a promise to my father that I would protect him no matter what." I replied as I spun around her hand falling off my shoulder.

"Heck I even made a promise to Sammy that I wouldn't let anything happen to him." I stated.

"Dean Winchester... you know that Sammy is possessed by a demon... you can get him back!" Natalie stated as she looked at me with those hazel eyes of hers.

"And when I find that Son of A Bitch I'm sending it straight to hell." I growled out.

"I know you will Dean and I will be there for you." Natalie replied as she leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

"Where would I be without you?" I asked her as I pulled her closer to me once again.

"I dunno... maybe... crash and burn Dean." Natalie replied.

Instantly with her I felt myself get lost as if all my worries where washed away. For me this was a new feeling to have for I really wasn't the type of guy to exactly have this feeling for a chick.

She was the second women that I have ever loved and with that I want to protect her from everything, Even if I knew she didn't need protecting.

_Crash and Burn._

Kept on repeating in my head and she was probably right since I didn't have Sammy with me. Without Natalie then I would have lost it ages ago and who knows what I could have gotten up to.

_Probably something I would regret for the rest of my life._ I thought to myself.

"You know maybe I should have killed Sammy like what John had warned me to do." I stated.

"What? Dean are you out of your mind you couldn't possibly have killed your own brother!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Natalie this isn't the first time he's been possessed by a demon... if anything happens to anyone and him..." I stated as I pushed myself out of her arms again and walked into the center of the room.

"Dean stop talking like that! You love your brother. You would never have been able to kill him!" Natalie stated.

"I know I wouldn't have been able to." I replied as I turned around and looked at her.

"How about we go to sleep and continue this conversation tomorrow?" Natalie suggested.

"I'm fine with that." I replied.

"I don't think Mr Sculley would mind paying a fee for over rent." Natalie stated as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No he wouldn't mind." I replied with a slight smirk as I leaned in and claimed her lips, kissing her with everything I had.

As the kiss slowly started to heat up, I lead her over towards the bed, slowly starting to remove her clothes.

And that's where I'm leaving it for now. I already thrown in a twist that Sammy is being possessed by a demon.

I also forgot to mention this story takes place in an Alternative Universe and the idea came to me when I was watching _What Is And What Should Be. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Once again I don't own anything from Supernatural. Only My Characters. And Once again this story takes place in the Alternative Universe. **

**Next Morning**

Dean's POV

I stirred suddenly in my sleep as I rolled over and muttered something all or rather. My hand started to crawl across the bed in search of something.

Instantly my eyes snapped open in surprise and I shot up to see that the other half of the bed was empty.

_Okay maybe she's having a shower._ I thought to myself as I looked around the room.

I reached over and** tried **to grab my boxers that where on the floor. But that didn't go well... I felt my hip make contact with the ground as I fell out of bed. Yet Natalie didn't come out.

"You know I fell out of the bed and I need a kiss to make my sore better?" I yelled out. No answer.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I easily reached over and grabbed my boxers and slid them on.

I got up and studied the room. There was no water running which means that Natalie wasn't having a shower. But the weirdest thing was that all of Natalie's things had seemed to vanish over night.

"What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself as I scratched my head feeling completely lost.

I slowly started to feel myself start to panic. I already lost Sammy to a demon bitch I wasn't going to lose Natalie.

"Alright calm down Dean, you don't want to suddenly die from a heart attack at the age of 27." I muttered to myself.

"Maybe she went on a hunting trip." I muttered as my eyes once again scanned the empty room.

_Probably... at least she could have left a note or something... which she normally does_. I thought to myself.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered to myself.

As I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. My gorgeous self was staring right back at me. My hair was messy from the sex last night.

_I might go have a shower._ I thought to myself as I slipped the boxers off and turned on the shower. Slowly the room started to steam up and I walked into the shower. Letting the hot water touch my body.

An hour had slowly drifted by me and I had finished the shower and gotten dressed. I was currently driving to my next location... whatever that was. The Landlord had came in a few minutes after I finished my shower and demanded me to get out. The funnest thing happened I asked him about if he's seen Natalie leave and he said that I hadn't checked in with anyone. Which I shook off and blamed the old man from having amnesia.

_Where the hell are you Natalie? _I thought to myself as I continued driving down the country road. The music was blaring but I really wasn't paying attention to it.

"Maybe I should call her or something." I thought to myself.

I reached over to the passenger seat and grabbed my cellphone and dialed Natalie's number and waited and waited but there was no answer.

i_She doesn't even have her answering machine on. _I thought feeling myself slowly start to get pissed off and I threw my cellphone back onto the seat.

"I'll think I will try and find Sammy." I muttered as I pushed the accelerate gear and speed up.

**Fast Forward A Week**

The past week I have been doing nothing but searching for both Sammy and Natalie and I couldn't find either one. Well I personally thought I would have a better chance at finding Sam instead of Natalie since Sam was being possessed by a demon and demon's usually leave some sort of trail... weird deaths and sulphate or something like that. Well let's just say it's like searching for a needle in a haystack absolute nothing. The demons that I excised during the week haven't given me anything.

Where ever Sammy was and whatever he was doing they where keeping it a secret from me. I looked at the river as I took a bite from my cheeseburger.

_Hang in there Sammy I will find you. _I made a silent promise to myself.

"And I will... no matter what happens." I muttered to myself as I threw the empty cheeseburger wrapper onto the ground and got back into my car.

I looked at my cellphone that was currently on the dashboard.

"Maybe I should try calling her again." I told myself as I reached over and grabbed my cellphone after pressing a few buttons and putting on this program that Bobby had installed for me. I dialed Natalie's number again probably for the 100th time or more this week... I kind of lost count.

The phone continued to dial and dial I sighed as I was about to hang up.

"Hello?" I heard the sound of Natalie's voice state from the other end.

"Oh God Natalie it's great to hear your voice again." I stated feeling a smile form on my face. Knowing that she was okay.

"Who's this? Dean?" Natalie stated.

"Huh? what? Yeah of course it's Dean." I stated feeling myself grow in confusion.

"Dean.. I told you to stop calling me... stop stalking me." Natalie stated.

"What the hell Stop stalking you? How much have you been drinking? Where the hell are you so I can come and get you?" I asked feeling myself slowly get pissed off.

"Dean don't you dare show up.. or I'm calling the cops." Natalie stated as she hanged up. The sounds of dials filled my ears as I felt my cellphone slowly start to slip from my hand.

_What the hell was all that about? _I thought to myself feeling confused.

"Right I think I'm going to go and find that out." I told myself as I picked up my cell phone and smirked to myself. As I looked and saw where Natalie's location was.

"I'm coming and no matter what happens you can't stop me." I said. As I turned the car keys and my foot flew to the accelerate and I flew off down the dirt road. I reached over towards the stereo and turned it on. _AC/DC: I'm on A Highway To Hell_ rang through my ears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing apart from Natalie, Kristin, Kat and Alix (characters coming soon)**

Dean's POV

I continued to drive. I know I was racing down the road going at what speeds. I have absolutely no idea all I wanted to do was get to where Natalie was alot sooner then time itself. 

Yet what she said over the phone kept on replaying in my head.

Stop Stalking Me _What the hell is she drinking?_ I thought to myself.

"Or more like how many Vodka shots has she had?" I muttered to myself, shaking my head mentally.

Had to admit she was a drinker and boy can that girl drink. She might not dress like a whore but she knows how to drink. That would have been the first time I saw her in a new light. A small smirk formed on my lips as I remembered the night...

Memory Flashback November 20th 2006

"That Demon really took the beating out of you." Sam stated as he walked over to Natalie and started to untie her from the chair.

"Trust me. I have had worse." Natalie replied as she watched Sam untie her binding before she got off the chair and dusted her clothes. She reached up and whipped the blood that was running down her chin.

"And that's the last time you Winchester's use me as bait." Natalie added.

"Baby at least it worked." I replied as I looked over at her.

"I need a drink!" Natalie groaned out as she made her way out of the door and disappeared. 

Sam and I made our way back towards the Hotel and just sat there and did nothing. Well Sam started to go through his laptop I just sat there doing nothing.

"You know Natalie's idea is a good idea. I'm going to the nearest bar. Catch you later." I stated as I walked out of the Hotel door not waiting for Sam to say anything. 

I got into my car and drove off. Five minutes later I saw a bar and parked outside it.

_What a waste of petrol._ I grumbled to myself as I pushed open the door and walked inside.

I walked over to the bar and I made my order. My eyes scanning for anything that was hot and looked like one hell of a night. My eyes stopped when I noticed Natalie on the dance floor dancing with some stranger. I stared at her as she started to grind her hips against his. I watched like a prey watches his food as she went down.

Watching her I realized she was completely out of it. 

_I might go 'rescue' her._ I thought to myself as I got up from my chair and made my way towards her.

"Excuse me would you mind if I cut in?" I asked the guy.

"Hell No!" The guy snarled out. Without thinking I reached over and punched the guy in the nose.

"You might want to clean the blood." I replied with a grin.

"Watch your back." The man snarled out before retreating.

"Dean what the hell?" Natalie questioned me.

"Shhh." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her hips and pulled her closer towards my body. She looked up towards me.

"Now let's see what moves you have." I stated with a goofy grin. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she started to sway her hips to the music. All too soon we started to grind to the music. teasing each other. God the Sexual tension was building up inside me I wanted her right here and right now. 

_Screw all these people._ I thought to myself. 

I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I don't think in drunk enough for that Dean." Natalie replied before she got out of my arms and lead me to the bar.

"Vodka straight in a shot please." Natalie demanded as the bar tender pulled handed her a shot. She grabbed it and turned around and looked at me.

"Care to challenge me Dean?" She asked.

"Natalie..." I stated.

"Scared? your going to lose?" She asked.

"Hell No your on!" I stated as I ordered the same thing and grabbed my glass shot and watched her as she sculled the shot.

I don't know how long we where doing it but I was starting to feel myself slip into a happy land. 

"I think it's time to go home Sweetheart." I whispered into her ear as I grabbed her glass from her hands and drunk it myself.

"Dean." Natalie whined as she turned around and looked over towards me.

"You've had too many." I replied.

"No I haven't." Natalie slurred out.

"Yes baby." I replied as I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the bar and back into the car.

We drove back towards the Hotel and parked outside our room.

"You know Dean we don't have to go inside." Natalie stated as she looked over towards me.

"We don't?" I asked.

"No.. we could have some fun." Natalie replied as she leaned over and grabbed my thigh.

_Hello!_ My mind screamed. 

"Y-you know... your drunk.." I stated.

"Dean when has that ever stopped you?" Natalie asked as her fingers traveled higher up.

_She's got a point_.I thought to myself. 

I was about to say something when Natalie leaned in and placed her lips onto mine forcefully. I felt her slowly start to kiss me. How the hell could I deny something like this? I felt myself slowly start to kiss her back.

Her lips left mine and started to leave trails of soft kisses down my neck.

"You know Dean... your incredibly handsome." Natalie whispered into my ear. "So seductive... the bad boy... you turn me on." Natalie added as she bite my bottom lip, making me groan in delight.

Without thinking I reached over and grabbed her hips and pulled her onto my lap. My lips flew back onto hers as I started to kiss her hungrily. I reached to the bottom of her shirt and started to pull it off.

There was a loud knock from the window. I looked up and Saw Sammy standing there.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded. 

End Memory Flashback November 20th 2006

So Sam ruined the moment like he always does. But hey I'm not complaining that night lead to something else. It didn't take long to have Natalie slowly start to crave me more and more. Until One Night she did give in and boy that night was the best night of my life.

I reached for my phone and looked at the coordinates again. I realized how close I was to where Natalie was staying. 

I pressed the accelerator gear and speed off. I wasn't going to admit on how much I had missed her during the past week.

**Fast Forward**

It was mid- day by the time I rocked up to the town that I presumed was where Natalie was staying. I got out of the car for a quick toilet break and something to eat. Before heading back to the car and making my way towards where ever Natalie was staying.

I looked down at the phone and at the house she was living in.

_Right this can't be._ I thought to myself. 

"Unless when I called her she was investigating something." I muttered to myself.

_That has to be it._ I thought to myself. 

I got out of the car and walked up the small pathway. Yet I couldn't explain why my heart seemed to be pounding in my chest. I was nervous for some odd reason and I didn't know why. I coughed slightly as I walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. 

I looked over at the window and noticed the curtain slightly move a few times before becoming still.

_Okay..._I thought to myself. I lifted my hand about to knock again when the door opened and with Natalie standing there looking shocked and slightly pissed off? 

"Natalie God... it's great to see you.. again." I stated as I smiled at her.

"Dean what are you doing here?" She hissed at me.

"Coming to collect you. So that we can go hunting again." I replied as I looked at her.

"Collecting me? Hunting? Dean have you been drinking?" Natalie asked.

"What? No!" I replied as I looked at her. I was personally getting more confused by the minute.

"Natalie stop mucking around... I'm sure the people that live here want you gone or something." I stated.

"a) I'm not mucking around and b) I live here." Natalie stated.

"You WHAT!" I screamed out.

"I live here." Natalie repeated. 

"Natalie. Stop playing your games with me I'm not in the mood right now. I want you to pack your things up so you and I can get out of this town and continue what we where doing." I stated getting rather annoyed with this. 

"Dean I'm not coming with you. How much have you been drinking since you don't remember that we've broken up." Natalie stated as she looked over at me.

Instantly I felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on by the demons and other Supernatural stuff that I've killed.

"No! no we haven't a week ago you where with me and we had sex..." I stated as I shook my head from side to side.

This was all to confusing for me.

"Dean a week ago I was here with some of my friends having a girls night out at home." Natalie replied as she looked at me with a flash of pity through her eyes but suddenly it was gone.

"Or it could have been a random hooker that you slept with or maybe better yet Kristin." Natalie replied instantly her voice turned venom.

"Kristin? Who the hell is Kristin?" I asked.

"My older sister... the one that you cheated on with me!" Natalie stated.

"I cheated on you? Baby you know I wouldn't cheat on you." I replied.

"Don't Dean... and yeah you did cheat on me with my older sister! Do you know what it felt like seeing the two of you naked!" Natalie stated.

"I-I ... I'm sorry." I apologized as I started to walk towards her. I wanted to comfort her. but the strangest thing was I had absolutely no recollection of these memories... the only thing I remembered was everything we did together before that morning.

"Don't Dean... just go before... I call the cops." Natalie stated, yet I noticed she was slightly quivering.

All too soon I heard a car drive up the driveway. Instantly I turned around and noticed that it seemed to be one of those fancy cars that some one rich would buy. 

The engine came to a complete stop and the drivers door opened. The person that came out made my heart stop as I looked at them with complete and utter shock. 


End file.
